The Unknown
by Le Rien
Summary: AU. "Tu vois, le jour, tu as droit à Victor, c'est la surface. Lisse et sans un pli, voire un poil ennuyeux. La nuit, c'est la tempête et les vagues. C'est tout ce que le monde refuse de voir. Ce sont les hurlements que moi seul peut entendre. C'est tout ce qui te terrifie."
1. Chapter 1

_**N.A.:**_** Une nouvelle fanfic :3 (je me replonge dans "Mon Nom Est Légion" tout de suite et je la finirai haha, don't worry). Sur ITP et un univers totalement nouveau pour moi qui est... hum... je veux pas vous spoiler xD **

**Un grand merci à MlleLol_A, alias Pamplelune d'Agrumes, comme d'hab, tu gères, merci de bêta *coeur***

**Je ne sais pas trop si ça vous intéressera (je conçois que ça attirera moins de monde puisque plus spécialisé mais bon)(j'aime bien :3)(et le changement, c'est cool) mais laissez une review si oui, ça me fait plaisir et je me sens tout en sécurité dedans mon coeur.**

**Question pairing (je sais que ça intéresse), il y aura du Tueur/Commissaire, je laisse les autres dans le flou, vous verrez bien :3**

_**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de m'appartiennent mais sont la propriété respective de InThePanda pour les personnages fictifs et à eux-mêmes pour ceux inspirés de personnes réelles.  
>En cas de demande explicite des personnes concernées, je m'engage à modifier etou supprimer cette publication.**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Tout ce sang sur ses mains.<em>

Il recula d'un pas, s'adossant sur le mur. Respirer. _Respirer putain._ Il essaya de desserrer les poings. De fermer les yeux. Autour de lui, les ombres dansaient.

« Et te revoilà à chialer comme une fillette, j'y crois pas. Je ne m'en ferais pas tant pour eux, si j'étais toi. Ils le méritaient. »

Il releva les yeux et fusilla du regard la jeune fille gouailleuse à l'origine de la pique.

« Je me passe cordialement de tes remarques de merde, Karol. »

Son interlocutrice se contenta de sourire. Souplement, elle descendit de la rambarde sur laquelle elle se tenait et atterrit en douceur sur le sol… Presque. Elle grimaça. La grâce n'avait jamais été son point fort.

« Putain. » jura-t-elle. La grâce, disions-nous.

« Tu étais en retard. » Son ton à lui était acide. Mais au-delà de l'énervement, il empestait la peur.

« Wowowo, tu vas commencer par baisser d'un ton. » Elle lui lança un regard réellement mauvais et l'espace d'une seconde, l'air sembla onduler autour d'elle. Elle expira profondément, et l'impression se dissipa. « J'aurai aimé t'y voir. _Déjà _le trafic à cette heure est impossible. Et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une voiture, _moi_… »

« Je n'en ai pas non plus… »

« Ce n'est pas la question ! »

Pendant près de cinq solides minutes, il dût subir le laïus intempestif de la jeune femme, qui semblait déterminée à profiter de l'invalidité temporaire du pauvre gars en face d'elle pour se plaindre sans scrupule.

A défaut d'autre chose, le discours lui donna au moins le temps de se ressaisir. Il bloqua ses paroles et se concentra sur sa respiration. Doucement. Sa tête lui faisait si mal. Il sentait le sang qui refluait à ses tempes emportant les murmures qui dansaient dans ses oreilles, tangibles devant ses yeux, palpables presque.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Il releva la tête. Dans les yeux de la fausse rousse, on aurait vu, derrière le voile d'agacement apparent, une inquiétude sincère. De fait, _lui_ n'avait pas besoin de la regarder pour le savoir. Tout le lui disait. La coloration de sa voix, sa posture, à la fois souple et rigide, tout en nervosité… _Non._ Il faillit vomir. _Non !_ Il ne devait pas se concentrer comme ça. Il devait… Penser à autre chose, penser à autre chose.

Karol se balança d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Bon, bah j'y vais hein. »

La bile remonta alors qu'il la _sentait_ s'éloigner. Elle lui arrachait quelque chose de lui en s'en allant, il ferma les yeux. Il pouvait la suivre, mais le fil s'atténuait déjà. Elle était forte, assez pour le repousser. Il rouvrit les paupières et détourna le regard, frottant sa nuque, ou plutôt s'enfonçant les ongles dans sa peau pour se calmer. Il se souvenait que son père détestait quand il faisait ça.

_« Arrête de t'abîmer, on ne t'a pas élevé pour que tu finisses en mauvais état. »_

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent de quelques centimètres en plus. Une goutte de sang coula. Il suivit son trajet sur sa peau, sans la voir. Elle traçait des volutes sur son cou, glissait sur sa chemise, la tâchant un peu et s'écrasa soudainement sur le sol.

Il s'en alla.

Le jour commençait à se lever de toute façon. Les corps derrière lui gisaient, difformes. Il ne les regarda pas.

* * *

><p>Girs. Gris. Grisgrisgrisgris…<p>

« Hé, oh, le gros, fais gaffe. »

Gris et acide, boule amère et compacte dans sa gorge, qu'il mourrait d'envie de cracher mais non. Il fallait mâcher, déglutir. Avaler.

« Je t'ai dit de bouger, sale gros. »

Bon dieu, qu'il détestait la fac.

Il jeta un regard indifférent au groupe d'individus qui venaient de l'interpeller. L'aura qu'ils dégageaient était familière mais ça ne la rendait pas plus plaisante. Grossière. Vulgaire. Terne. Creuse.

Tristement quelconque.

_« Les gens sont cons. Et ennuyeux. Au mieux. »_

Il y avait eu une époque où cette constatation le révoltait. Ouvrait les vannes de la rage dans sa poitrine. Plus maintenant.

_« Tu deviendras un vieux bonhomme désagréable et cynique. » _lui répétait souvent Alice. _« Tu sais, ceux qui gueulent sur les gosses qui marchent sur leur pelouse et crachent sur la Société. Tu seras un sale vieux après avoir été un sale jeune. »_

Et en parlant d'Alice… Il la sentait arriver, alors même qu'elle était encore loin. Elle se détachait nettement au-dessus de la masse des âmes présentes, colorée, entêtante, presque printanière. Il cligna des yeux lorsqu'elle arriva comme une fleur pour se planter devant lui. Quatre ans en sa compagnie et il n'était toujours pas habitué à sa présence. Il hésitait à chaque fois entre l'embrasser et lui gerber dessus.

« Vic, faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu te débrouilles pour avoir une tête aussi à chier chaque matin. »

Victor grimaça. Entre ses cernes bleuâtres qui lui mangeaient une grande partie du visage, ne le cédant qu'à sa barbe, au point qu'on ne savait plus où commençait l'une et où finissaient les autres, son teint beaucoup trop pâle, blafard et ses cheveux si désordonnés que ça en devenait presque artistique, il ne pouvait qu'aller dans le sens de la jeune fille mais…

Sa grimace se transforma en sourire un peu dément. Qu'aurait pensé Alice en le voyant la veille au soir, tâché de sang jusqu'aux dents, les mains égratignées, un peu. Les yeux hallucinés. Presque à la jouissance. Sentant les os se briser sous ses poings. Son sourire se fana.

Elle aurait eu peur. A juste titre.

La nuit tombée, alors qu'il se mettait en chasse, il n'était plus Victor. Il était une bête sauvage, traquée et traquant, flirtant avec la fureur et s'enivrant d'elle, ne méritant rien, pas même un nom.

_Et c'est moi. Je peux me renier, hurler que non mais c'est moi._

Il eut un rire sec, totalement dénué d'humour.

« Nuit difficile. » grommela-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage. _Comme toutes les autres._

Alice hocha la tête, comme si elle comprenait – alors que _sérieusement_, pas besoin d'empathie pour voir qu'elle ne comprenait saintement _que dalle – _et lui enjoignit d'un signe de tête à se rendre en amphi.

Victor déglutit. Il détestait les amphis. C'était simplement une stéréo infernale sur les pensées simultanées d'une centaine d'étudiants. La seule attitude possible qu'il avait trouvée pour endurer de bout en bout un cours magistral dans ses conditions était de fixer un point invisible devant lui d'un regard bovin, laissant les humeurs des autres le traverser sans l'affecter.

C'était lui tout ça. C'était sa vie.

Victor, Vic de préférence, 20 ans, vie à chier le jour, meurtrier anonyme la nuit.

Car c'est ce qu'il était, il le reconnaissait. Il était même pire. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Pas complètement. N'est-ce pas ?

Pas sa faute si le ressenti des autres résonnait en lui aussi fort que des hurlements dans ses oreilles, dans sa tête, dans son corps, dans ses os. Pas sa faute si sous sa peau frémissaient des pulsions inavouables, inexplicables. Pas sa faute si le monde et les gens étaient assez moches pour les nourrir.

Pas sa faute.

Pas sa faute.

Pas sa faute.

…

Une vive douleur à sa main lui fit baisser les yeux avec un grognement étouffé. Les ongles de sa main gauche, crispés autour de son poignet droit venait de ripper une partie de la couche superficielle de son épiderme, entortillant un lambeau de peau sur lui-même au milieu des traces blanches en forme de demi-lune laissées par ses ongles sur son bras qui s'était marbré de rouge.

Un rire monta en lui, incontrôlable.

Pourquoi lutter, encore ? Il était damné et c'était bien fait. Merde, il _aimait _ça. Il aimait entendre le bruit de leurs crânes heurtant le sol. Le cri de leurs pensées, puis plus rien. Voir la flamme qui s'éteint et s'en brûler les yeux. Il aimait tout ça.

Il ne se sentait jamais aussi vivant que la nuit.

Jamais aussi vivant que lorsqu'il n'était pas lui.

Il regarda le ciel d'hiver qui s'assombrissait déjà à la fenêtre. Le soir viendrait vite.

* * *

><p>Quelqu'un hurla.<p>

Lui huma l'air, détectant la Peur au goût légèrement métallique sur le bout de la langue. Peur et sang. Pas énormément encore. Mais ça viendrait.

Il courrait parmi les ombres en direction de cette Peur. Au ras des murs, dissimulé par reflexe, il ressemblait trait pour trait au Monstre que les médias prétendaient qu'il était. On lui en avait donné des noms d'ailleurs. _Monstre. Tueur Vengeur. Serial Killer Au Grand Cœur. Justicier Sanglant. _Ça l'énervait prodigieusement pour dire la Vérité. S'il n'avait choisi aucun nom, il y avait une raison.

Il se faufilait parmi les ombres. Il ne portait jamais de masque, mais les ombres gardaient sa part humaine secrète. Elles le protégeaient. Elles gardaient celles qu'elles considéraient comme l'un des leurs.

La Peur s'accentuait et avec Elle, une autre sensation. Plus diffuse, plus rare aussi.

Les sons commençaient à lui parvenir également. Une voix nette et ferme.

« Rendez vous. »

C'était lui. La source de la Peur. Un policier qui avait plongé dans quelque chose qui le dépassait de loin.

L'Ombre, puisque c'était ce qu'il était devenu, se glissa parmi ses sœurs. Et observa.

Observa les deux silhouettes masculines faisant face au policier se lever tranquillement. Ils étaient à peine humains, eux aussi. Celui caché dans les ténèbres les reconnaissait, comme on reconnait ses semblables.

Le plus petit éclata d'un rire moqueur.

« Oh, regarde ça Antoine, un petit poulet perdu. »

« Rendez vous. »

« Tu crois qu'on pourra s'amuser avec lui ? »

_« Rendez vous. »_

Le dénommé Antoine s'approcha. Le coup de feu partit, mais dans la mauvaise direction. D'un geste paresseux, Antoine avait bougé le bras, provoquant une force qui avait arraché l'arme des mains de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« On ne joue pas avec la nourriture, Mathieu. »

L'autre rit encore. Un rire un peu hystérique.

_L'Humain va mourir,_ chuchotaient les ombres autour de celui qui observait. Et les ombres en riaient.

Et lui, tapi parmi elles, savait que l'humain devait mourir. Car l'humain avait vu. Il avait vu ce qu'ils étaient. Il ne pouvait plus vivre. _Ce n'est qu'un Humain._ La nuit appartenait aux monstres.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un Innocent mourrait. Karol appelait ça ''la rançon de la gloire'' avec une ironie mordante.

Mais c'était la première fois qu'il hésitait à le laisser mourir. Parce qu'il venait de reconnaître cette sensation si rare mêlée à la Peur. _Le Courage._

Les Ombres riaient mais il ne riait pas. Il hésitait.

S'il voulait tuer les deux autres, il devrait attendre qu'ils soient repus. Que leur garde soit abaissée. Mais l'humain mourrait. Dans la douleur, probablement.

L'humain plongea vers son arme. _Inutile._ Arme qui vola encore plus loin sous les ricanements de Mathieu.

« C'est mignon. » feula-t-il. « Il… »

Sa phrase se perdit brusquement en un halètement et il se retourna, les narines dilatées.

Derrière lui, celui qui était sorti de l'Ombre venait de briser d'un coup sec la nuque d'Antoine qui s'affaissa sans un bruit sur le sol.

La colère crispa le visage du châtain.

« Non ! »

Ils foncèrent l'un vers l'autre. Deux fauves à pleine puissance.

Un poing fit contact avec le visage de Mathieu, explosant son visage, ses pommettes, son nez. Il n'y eut aucune manifestation de douleur, seulement une morsure profonde de l'oreille en réponse.

Le monstre de l'Ombre souffla. Il était plus fort mais Mathieu semblait s'infiltrer partout, s'échapper, revenir, vicieux comme la teigne qu'il était.

Il finit par planter ses doigts à l'endroit tendre juste sous l'os de la mâchoire et à tirer. Le monstre hoqueta. La pression s'interrompit soudain au moment où un coup de feu retentissait.

Devant lui, l'air étonné, Mathieu fixa sa poitrine trouée d'une balle. Il se retourna lentement vers le tireur qui les observait, l'arme fumante, les dents serrées. _Peur disparue._

Il siffla, à la manière d'un chat en colère, fonça sur ce deuxième adversaire qui fut projeté durement sur le mur et s'enfuit dans la nuit.

Le monstre renâcla intérieurement. Autour de lui, les ombres hurlaient pour l'occasion manquée. Pour le sang. Il retourna vers elles, après avoir bougé du pied le corps inertes d'Antoine. Elles s'apaisèrent doucement.

L'humain – encore lui – chercha à ramper vers lui. Il souffrait, mais il continuait. _Tenait-il tant que cela à mourir ?_

_« N'approche pas. » _sifflèrent les ombres.

Il s'arrêta.

« Qui es-tu ? » Pas de réponse. Il parla plus fort. « Tu es… comme eux ? Tu… J'ai vu… Tu…. Vous êtes des monstres. Tu ne vaux pas mieux… Je sais qui tu es ! »

_« Si tu sais, tu sauras que je ne te ferai aucun mal. Tant que tu ne m'approches pas. »_

« Tu n'es… Tu n'es pas meilleur qu'eux, tu sais, tu… »

_« Ne me mets pas en colère. »_

« Vous méritez de mourir ou… d'être enfermés. Vous êtes… Vous êtes… »

_« Des monstres. »_

Pour la première fois, les ombres éprouvent du regret. Qui l'étouffe, lui. Il se retourna.

_« Ne t'approche plus de nous. Tu n'en sortiras pas vivant. »_

Il partit, les ombres pâlissant autour de lui. Il regarda à l'Est. C'était bientôt le matin.

* * *

><p>Ce fut lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux plus tard, alors que le Soleil était bien haut dans le ciel et qu'il vit une Karol furibarde au pied de son lit, qu'il se dit qu'il avait peut-être commis une erreur.<p>

« Bon Dieu, connard, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! »

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, une fic longue qui s'annonce sur un personnage que personnellement j'adore dans un AU, cépabo? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, surtout ! Vos commentaires font vivre mes fics vu que c'est parfois vous qui me donnez des idées ^^ <strong>

**On se reverra sur Mon Nom Est Légion. A pluche !**


	2. Chapter 2

_**N.A.: Je publie ça à l'arrache donc j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à certaines reviews avant, désolée, désolée :( Bref, je me dépêche, je dois partiiiiir. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Il<em> fait beaucoup trop froid. On aurait pu croire qu'il s'y était habitué mais non. Il frissonne. Ce n'est pas si inconfortable.<em>

_Ce froid. Sa signature, en quelque sort. Ils en avaient tous une, particulière, unique. Il avait mis du temps à toutes les apprendre, encore plus à les reconnaître. Mais ça avait valu le coup._

_Ce n'est pas à proprement parler __**utile.**__ Il avait rarement eu besoin de deviner l'identité de ses semblables. La plupart d'entre eux ne brillent pas par leur subtilité._

_C'est le cas de celui qui court vers lui, par exemple. Il sourit. Il savait que son appel ne resterait pas sans réponse longtemps._

_Il ferme les yeux et commence à compter._

_**Un.**__ Il entend son souffle, fort, précipité, irrégulier, qui se rapprochait. On aurait pu confondre ce souffle avec celui repris par plusieurs coureurs. Mais il est seul._

_**Deux. **__Ses battements de cœur. Multiples. Qui réussissent à piéger des sens aussi sophistiqués que les leurs._

_**Trois. **__Le dédoublement. Tangible. L'intrus n'est plus un, il est cinq._

_**Quatre. **__Cinq à courir dans sa direction. Distincts mais avec une synchronisation qui n'a rien de naturel._

_**Cinq.**_

_Il pivote sur ses talons. L'autre se tient devant lui. Ou il__**s **__se tien__**nent… **__? Il n'est pas sûr des termes._

_« Nous sommes venus. » murmurent-ils._

_Une unique voix polyphonique. La voix du Chaos qui se contient. Un frisson le parcourt à nouveau. Mais ce n'est pas le froid cette fois-ci._

_« Viens-tu prêter allégeance ? »_

_Silence. Ils hésitent. Le froid s'intensifie. L'autre courbe la tête. Soumission._

_« Nous avons une condition. »_

_Il parait plus frêle sans son compagnon, songe l'Homme. Oui, décidément, Mathieu seul a l'air presque… pathétique._

_« Une condition ? »_

_Le frisson revient. __**Pouvoir.**__ Il sourit._

* * *

><p>« C'est sympa chez toi. »<p>

Victor jeta un regard agacé à la squatteuse qui s'installait impunément sur son fauteuil, prenant ses aises.

« Comment tu m'as trouvé ? » bougonna-t-il. « J'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir donnée mon adresse. »

« Ni même ton nom. » renchérit Karol avec un grand sourire. « C'était vraiment galère. J'espère que t'as assez de bouffe pour compenser l'effort que j'ai déployé à te trouver. »

« … Dégage de là, Karol. »

« Pas tant que tu ne m'expliques pas pourquoi, _bon Dieu_, tu n'as pas buté le flic en charge de notre dossier quand tu en avais l'occasion. »

Victor se raidit. Karol se mettait rarement en rage, contrairement à la plupart de ceux comme… comme eux – comment les appeler ? Des mutants ? Des monstres ? Des tueurs ? – et cela se comprenait aisément lorsqu'on savait les dégâts qu'elle pouvait causer sous le coup de la colère. Elle avait appris assez rapidement à garder une maîtrise relative d'elle-même pour éviter... eh bien, la combustion spontanée. Littéralement.

Et pourtant, sa dernière phrase laissait filtrer une certaine colère pure, réprimée, certes, mas Victor la sentait, brûlante, sur le bout de sa langue. Il se détourna.

« ''Jamais tuer d'innocents''… Tes principes sont partis à la poubelle ? »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'escouade à laquelle il appartient est loin d'être innocente. » Les accoudoirs sur lesquels la jeune femme s'appuyait commençaient à fumer. Heureusement pour le propriétaire du siège, elle s'en aperçut et se leva.

Elle reprit, plus calmement, mais la tension toujours présente dans sa voix.

« Ils ont tués. Des nôtres. Et pas les plus dangereux, ou les plus hostiles. Non. Ceux qui étaient trop faibles pour pouvoir leur échapper. Ceux qui se trouvaient au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. »

Son regard se perdit. « Ils ne savent rien de nous, mais aiment prétendre le contraire. Aiment affirmer de grandes phrases dans les médias, dans l'oreille des influençables, partout, disant combien nous sommes dangereux, incontrôlables. Néfastes. Cruels. Que nous devrions être enfermés. Isolés. Reclus. Et que nous devrions le _comprendre._ »

Il y avait tant d'amertume, de venin dans les paroles de la rousse, qui attaquait presque physiquement l'empathique, comme un brouillard acide qui lui piquait les yeux, lui brûlait la gorge.

Il pouvait comprendre son point de vue, même s'il ne le partageait pas. Depuis que le monde avait découvert leur existence – même si la plupart restaient sceptiques ou les assimilaient aux super-héros édulcorés qui envahissaient la pop culture -, les forces de l'Ordre s'étaient passées le mot pour les ''capturer'' dans le but de les ''rendre inoffensifs''. C'était la raison pour laquelle beaucoup des leurs rechignaient à montrer leurs visages ou dévoiler leurs noms. Les exceptions étaient ceux bien trop puissants pour que la crainte d'être pris en chasse ne les émeuve – comme Karol – ou ceux plongés si loin dans la folie qu'ils ignoraient le concept même de la peur – comme Antoine ou Mathieu.

Victor, lui, pensait autrement : il était convaincu que le monde avait raison. C'était un fait : ils _étaient_ dangereux, et les idéalistes comme Karol pouvaient bien se réfugier derrière des chimères, lorsque la Nuit tombait et que la Faim – cette Faim insatiable de sang et de violence – les prenait, ils devenaient sourds à tout raisonnement. Les fans de comics pensaient peut-être que leurs pouvoirs était ''cools'', mais ils avaient un prix. Ce besoin de violence qui les envahissaient et que jamais rien n'avait pu contrôler. Il se murmurait que certains étaient même morts après avoir fait une tentative désespérée pour se restreindre, s'enchaînant volontairement, par exemple, à la tombée de la nuit.

Victor savait que tous n'acceptaient pas cette nature- _leur nature_ – et finissaient par se suicider. Il aimait à penser que si un jour il dépassait les bornes, il en serait capable aussi. Ou bien qu'il saurait se rendre si des flics finissaient par le cerner. Mais il savait que ce n'était que des illusions : l'instinct de survie restait le plus fort.

Il n'était pas le pire cependant. C'est ce que Karol tentait de lui faire croire, elle et quelques autres. Tout comme eux, il s'efforçait de ne chasser que ceux qui le méritaient – si on pouvait mériter ce genre de chose. Ceux qui se retrouvaient avec du sang sur les mains et qui en riaient. Ceux qui leur ressemblaient, par tellement d'aspects.

Mais ce n'était qu'une façade, un peu de bonne conscience pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie, une feuille de papier pour cacher un bulldozer. Avec ses capacités, Victor pouvait voir la Vérité. Et la Vérité était qu'une fois en chasse, ils devenaient des fauves dont les considérations morales étaient bien minimes.

Il soupira. Il savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer de le faire comprendre à Karol – et pas vraiment conseillé s'il voulait éviter de finir brûlé au troisième degré. Elle ne voulait pas se voir comme un monstre et le renierait jusqu'au bout, même s'il lui fallait briser chaque miroir assez insolent pour lui renvoyer son véritable reflet.

Et puis, au final, sa question restait valable. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tué le commissaire, ou mieux, ne l'avait-il pas laissé se faire tuer par d'autres ? Il inspira en fermant les yeux. Il se souvenait encore du parfum un peu âcre mais agréable du Courage qui s'était dégagé de l'Homme lorsqu'il avait tiré sur Mathieu – inutilement, à cause des capacités de régénération de ce dernier, mais l'intention était là.

Et ensuite, lorsqu'il lui avait parlé, tout empli de la colère du Juste. _''Tu n'es pas meilleur qu'eux.''_ Il le savait mais lorsqu'il avait entendu ses mots, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait eu l'impression de redevenir un humain perdu dans ce qui lui arrivait. ''Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment'', pour reprendre les mots de Karol.

Et puis, on pouvait retourner la question. Le Commissaire l'avait forcément reconnu, avec tous ces journaux qui parlait de lui, le ''Justicier de l'Ombre''… Pourquoi n'avait-il fait aucun geste pour l'arrêter ou lui tirer dessus ? …

Victor expira. Se tourna vers Karol, le sourcil levé.

« Karol, tu fais fumer mon plancher. »

* * *

><p>« Rappelle-moi encore comment tu t'es fait ça ? » demanda Alice d'un ton sceptique.<p>

Victor ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

« 'Me suis endormi sur ma plaque électrique. » répéta-t-il.

Karol aurait pu choisir un endroit plus discret que sa pommette pour faire atterrir son poing brûlant. Ça lui aurait évité des explications improbables et, accessoirement, de passer pour un con fini.

_« Tu l'as cherché. » _était tout ce qu'avait trouvé à répliquer Karol lorsqu'il s'en était plaint. La pute.

« Au pire, on s'en branle. » offrit le blessé à Alice qui semblait perdre foi en ses capacités cognitives. « Gydias est pas en retard ? »

« Si. Mais bon, un intervenant de criminologie dans une marée de gens qui n'en ont rien à foutre et qui n'ont pris cette option que pour boucler le semestre, tu m'étonnes qu'il ait envie de se faire désirer. »

Vic acquiesça avant de s'affaisser sur sa chaise, un rictus aux lèvres. La vie pouvait parfois être d'une ironie mordante. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il s'était retrouvé dans ce module, mais ça le faisait bien rire.

Gydias arriva finalement, ventre à terre, l'air désolé et lunettes de travers comme à son habitude.

« Excusez-moi » balbutia-t-il.

Le rictus de Victor se radoucit. Il aimait bien Gydias. Le pauvre gars – à peine plus âgé qu'eux - n'avait pas une once d'autorité et était bien le seul à se passionner pour ce qu'il racontait. Mais cette passion était sincère, et il y avait quelque chose de positivement attendrissant dans cet élan d'enthousiasme enfantin à parler de criminels tous plus froids les uns que les autres. Au sens de Victor du moins. Alice le trouvait juste flippant.

Toujours était-il que Victor avait pris l'habitude de l'aider à démonter le matériel de projection à la fin de chaque amphi, sous le regard infiniment reconnaissant du garçon.

« Merci, Vic'. » soupira-t-il. « Je n'ai jamais su comment ces machins fonctionnaient. »

C'était sûrement à cause de son jeune âge, ou peut-être à cause de la sincérité dont suintaient toutes ses actions, mais Gydias pris à part était plutôt familier avec les étudiants, serviable et un peu paumé, même si Victor captait parfois de sa part une sorte d'étincelle d'hostilité qui rendait le personnage un peu moins creux.

« De rien. » se contenta de dire le décoiffé avant de s'éloigner.

« Hum… Victor ? »

L'interpellé se retourna. Gydias abordait une couleur avoisinant le rouge vif et ouvrait et fermait successivement la bouche. Il finit par dire « Non rien… » avant de déguerpir.

« Il craque sur toi. » décréta Alice qui avait assisté à la scène.

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

« Et tu ne le remarques que maintenant ? »

« Ta gueule. » râla-t-elle. « Laisse-moi croire que j'ai un discernement hors du commun. »

« Désolé, mais je dois briser tes rêves. Même les membres du bureau des Sports l'ont remarqué et m'ont courtoisement renommé ''la tapette à Gydias''. Pour les plus polis. »

« Je trouve ça mignon. Je peux te donner un surnom moi aussi ? Je promets que le nom de Gydias n'apparaîtra pas dedans. »

« … Alice, il est hors de question que tu m'appelles ''la tapette''. »

« Tu n'es pas drôle. » Elle tourna les yeux vers le ciel, l'air songeur. « Il fait nuit de plus en plus tôt. 'Fait chier. »

_Ouais._ Pensa Victor. _'Fait chier._

* * *

><p>Il l'avait appelé. Le monstre ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir flatté ou non. Le monstre se sentait un peu trop fatigué pour être monstrueux ce soir.<p>

Il avait entendu l'appel psychique du Commissaire et l'avait suivi. Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi exactement. Par simple curiosité, sans doute. Les monstres aussi se posaient des questions.

« Tu es venu. »

_« Oui. »_

« Je… Alors tu peux vraiment… »

_« Entendre tes pensées, oui. Et tu n'étais pas obligé de gueuler comme ça. »_

« Je… »

_« Un souci, monsieur le Commissaire ? »_

« Pourquoi tu… Je ne suis pas commissaire. »

_« Tu mens très mal. »_

« … Pourquoi m'avoir laissé en vie ? »

_« Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ? »_

« Pour avoir… Pour des réponses. »

_« Je ne sais pas si je peux t'en donner. »_

« Tu m'as laissé partir hier, ça doit vouloir dire… Ça doit vouloir dire que vous avez une conscience, mais… Pourquoi ces atrocités, ces meurtres, pourquoi… »

_« Oh, j'ai ébranlé tes certitudes, petit commissaire. »_

« Ne te fous pas de moi ! Je… Je sais que vous êtes des salopards, sans âme mais… »

_« Il n'y a pas de mais. Je t'ai épargné mais les erreurs arrivent. Je suis… humain après tout. »_ Un rire, un peu rauque, un peu forcé.

Son interlocuteur n'y prêta pas attention.

« C'était une erreur ? »

Un temps.

_« Peut-être. »_

« Tu ne la rectifies pas. »

_« Je n'en ai pas envie. »_

« Je… »

_« Tu as peur. » _Dans l'ombre, le monstre bougea. _« Tu as peur et tu me hais. Mais tu veux comprendre. » _S'éloigna. _« Nous reparlerons plus tard. Si tu as encore envie de savoir. Si tu ne te laisses pas dévorer par la Peur et la Haine. »_

« Je te tuerai un jour. » Les mots avaient fusé. Sincères mais naïfs, avec des accents tout à la fois morbides et enfantins. « Je vous buterai tous. Toi et les autres. »

Un temps.

_« J'ai hâte de voir ça. »_

L'Ombre s'en va, laissant l'Humain derrière elle. L'ordre défini des choses. Ils sont faits pour se haïr. Ils sont faits pour se fuir. Mais ils ne le feront pas. Ils le savent tous deux, déjà, confusément.

**Les choses vont-elles finalement changer ?...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ailleurs…<strong>_

_« J'ai réfléchi à ta… condition. »_

_Il jouit de son pouvoir. Devant lui, Mathieu semble mal à l'aise. Pour une raison ou une autre, il en est amusé. Quelle créature pitoyable. A l'esprit limité par la vengeance. Esprit si… étroit._

_« J'accepte. »_

_**Les choses vont changer.**_

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**N.A. : Le retard de l'Enfer, mon Dieu o.o Ceux qui me suivent sur les réseaux sociaux savent sans doute (?) que j'ai eu une petite traversée du désert niveau Inspiration, j'étais pas motivée, j'avais un autre projet d'écriture - mais pas de la fanfiction :p - par ailleurs, et ça m'a un peu prise. Mais me voilà de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour.**

**Nouveau personnage uniquement là parce que... hé bien, c'est la faute de Leze-G. T.T Et aussi à cause de... Je vous le dirai à la fin du texte, je ne veux pas spoiler x)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>« Encore un ? »<p>

« Encore un. »

François bouillait de cette rage froide mais habituelle qui le prenait chaque matin, lorsque dans le petit QG gracieusement donné par le Ministère de l'Intérieur, tout l'essaim des forces de l'Ordre présentes se mettait à bourdonner en tous sens, se communiquant le dernier meurtre reporté.

Chaque matin apportait un nouveau meurtre, plus ou moins sanglant, sans autre point commun que leur prédictibilité. Et le fait qu'ils aient tous été commis par ces…

« Fils de pute de mutants. » cracha le Commissaire entre ses dents en se resservant un café. Malgré son énervement, il prit distraitement le temps de savourer l'amertume prononcé du breuvage noir et serré, mettant d'un geste mécanique sa cravate par-dessus l'épaule pour éviter toute gêne dans ses mouvements. C'était une habitude étrange qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à enlever.

Il continua à boire en observant ses coéquipiers s'activer autour de lui dans la lumière sale qui se diffusait parmi les murs de béton de l'infrastructure. Il les regardait sans les voir, tout comme il buvait sans déguster, par habitude, répétant en boucle dans sa tête des insultes sur « ces connards de mutants ».

Car c'était la seule certitude qu'ils avaient tous, ici, au Bureau tout cela, tous ces meurtres que le Ministère tentait d'étouffer, toute cette boucherie : ce n'était que l'œuvre des Mutants, des… Monstres. De ces individus à peine humains qui s'entredéchiraient à la nuit tombée.

Ils n'avaient, bien sûr, aucun moyen de savoir si les victimes étaient également des Mutants ou non. Une fois morts, rien ne les distinguait des humains. Il y avait des suspicions : certains des assassinés étaient recherchés depuis longtemps pour des crimes plus ou moins immoraux et récidivistes comme Antoine D., le grand brun qui avait failli tuer François. Pour d'autres, c'était plus flou. Ce n'était que des personnes lambda avec leurs singularités, certes, mais pas assez pour trancher de manière nette leur nature.

C'était pour cela que François avait pris l'habitude de se promener le soir, de traquer, de recenser ces visages de l'ombre. Il voulait savoir. _Combien d'Innocents morts ? Combien ?_ Il n'arrivait pas à savoir, et cette ignorance le rendait fou.

Le bourdonnement matinal de ses collègues avait quelque chose de particulièrement fiévreux, ce matin, songea-t-il. Lui-même se sentait gagné par cette agitation ambiante, la peau à vif, picotant légèrement, ce qui n'était pas seulement dû, il en était persuadé, par la caféine.

Son impression fut confirmé lorsque Gydias – criminologue consultant, intervenant à l'Université à ses heures, et accessoirement son auto-proclamé assistant personnel – se jeta ventre à terre devant lui. Il lui jeta un regard indifférent. Il aimait bien Gydias au fond, mais comme on aime des objets qui ont toujours été là, sans qu'on y prête particulièrement attention. Le jeune homme ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe à proprement parler. Il avait été embrigadé sous le terme de spécialiste mais, peut-être à cause de son jeune âge, il semblait très soucieux de s'intégrer, se déléguant lui-même toutes les tâches ingrates mais nécessaires dans l'espoir d'augmenter la considération de ses pairs.

Et parmi ces tâches ingrates, servir de garçon à tout faire pour le compte de François, dont le caractère soupe au lait était particulièrement redouté, figurait en tête de liste.

« Il y a quelque chose de nouveau, cette fois, Commissaire. » souffla Gydias en replaçant ses lunettes. Son visage, rouge sous l'effort et l'excitation, semblait au bord de l'apoplexie. « Regardez. »

Son interlocuteur baissa les yeux sur le rapport que le pauvre Gydias, essoufflé, venait d'agiter sous son nez. Les détails sanglants encore. Particulièrement hideux ce jour-là. Il les parcourut froidement – c'était ça, ou s'effondrer sous l'Horreur du monde - avant de s'arrêter sur une ligne, ses pupilles soudainement éclairées.

« Tu es sûr de ses informations ? » aboya-t-il presque.

« Le responsable Communication vient de finir son rapport, j'en reviens. » confirma le plus jeune.

François sourit. Pour une fois qu'ils avaient un début de piste…

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, il se trouvait dans une pièce exiguë et mal éclairée du même bâtiment, en face d'un homme au sourire désarmant et à l'aspect négligé.<p>

« Nous avons eu du mal à vous retrouver, monsieur… ? »

L'autre garda le silence, souriant légèrement en montrant ses dents, comme par dédain.

« Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Qu'un témoin anonyme ait voulu vous mettre un crime de cette ampleur sur le dos, ça vous fait _rire _? »

« Quand on a survécu à autant de merde que moi, m'sieur le Commissaire, » commença l'autre d'une voix traînante, « on comprend vite que le rire est la seule défense qu'il reste. »

François prit le temps de dévisager celui qui lui faisait face avant de reprendre son interrogatoire. Ses hommes l'avaient recueilli, chantant au coin d'une rue un peu sombre, et il s'était laissé emmener sans faire d'histoire. A croire qu'il savait ce qui l'attendait.

« Ce matin, une femme est morte. » répéta le Commissaire pour la cinquième fois. « Blonde, la vingtaine, toute sa vie devant elle. Retrouvée mutilée au visage, à l'abdomen, les membres presque écorchés vifs. » Comme pour appuyer ses dires, des photographies où une silhouette à peine reconnaissable, totalement défigurée, dénaturée, gisaient sur la table. L'inspecteur les avait sorties plus d'une heure auparavant. Pas une fois son interlocuteur n'avait daigné les regarder avec autre chose qu'une sorte d'intérêt poli. Se retenant de grincer des dents, François continua. « Un témoin prétend vous avoir vu quitter les lieux du crime moins d'une heure après le moment présumé de la mort. Vous ne niez pas ? »

« Il est difficile de nier la vérité, Commissaire. »

François plissa les yeux. Quelque chose dans le chanteur de rue qui lui faisait face l'agaçait prodigieusement et le glaçait dans le même temps. Il se sentait comme un enfant en face de lui, un chiard ignare et naïf, et c'était un sentiment qu'il n'aimait pas. Il préférait cent fois inspiré la Peur que de se sentir aussi démuni.

« Rappelez-moi votre identité, s'il vous plaît. » ordonna-t-il avec cette fausse amabilité froide qu'il avait toujours en interrogatoire.

L'autre se contenta de sourire.

« On m'appelle sous bien des noms, tous plus vides de sens les uns que les autres, et je suis sûr que vous les connaissez tous… Mais pour l'affaire qui nous occupe, disons que je m'appelle… Yéyé. C'est joli, ça, non ? Yéyé. Ça glisse entre les lèvres, se faufilant entre le palais et la langue, ça se souffle comme un secret. »

« Monsieur Yéyé… »

« Ha non, ça ne va pas du tout, vous le dites mal, ça doit venir de plus profond, il faut _y croire._ A la limite du bégaiement, comme lorsque vous appreniez à parler. Vous vous souvenez du moment où vous avez appris à parler ? Moi, je me souviens. »

« On vous a vu… »

« Est-ce que vous avez déjà essayé de mourir, monsieur le Commissaire ? Lever l'arme à votre tempe, le cœur battant en se demandant si, quand même, ça ne ferait pas mal, même un peu ? S'approcher du vide en espérant que ce soit assez haut, en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas de fond ? Prendre un comprimé en se disant qu'au fond, ce n'est qu'un de plus ? Est-ce que vous savez à quel point on se sent puissant à ces moments-là ? On décide de notre vie, enfin ! Au moment de la finir, nous perçons finalement ce secret ! Et on s'endort doucement, heureux du devoir accompli.

Le plus difficile, c'est le réveil. Ah, que j'envie ceux qui ne se réveillent jamais ! Pour moi, je me suis endormi tellement de fois, que le sommeil ne diffère plus des périodes de veille que nous osons appeler repos. Savez-vous à quel point c'est horrible ? Se réveiller, encore, toujours ?

Vous écarquillez les yeux, monsieur le Commissaire, vous ressemblez à un clown triste. C'est la Mort qui vous effraie ? Parce que vous n'êtes pas stupide, vous êtes en train de comprendre. Oui, je suis un Mutant. Un monstre ou un héros, c'est selon les médias. Et je ne peux pas mourir. C'est mon pouvoir, ma malédiction, appelez ça comme vous voulez.

Vous avez peur ? La Mort fait toujours cet effet. Même chez les miens. Ils m'évitent. Je les évite également, je dois dire. Je ne saurais vous dire si c'est parce qu'ils sont pires ou meilleurs que moi. Non, je mens. Ce n'est pas pour moi que je les évite, c'est pour eux. Lorsqu'on a subi une fois une mort brutale, croyez-moi quand je dis qu'on ne la souhaite à personne. C'est la pire des morts, celle-là. La mort prise dans la seconde où la Vie dévoile son masque le plus laid, le plus repoussant. Le sommeil qui suit ressemble à un cauchemar interminable, infini. Oui, ce genre de mort, il faudrait la bannir de Terre, quitte à s'enfermer tous les soirs dans une cage, à se faire hurler à mort.

Je vous fais peur ? Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je suis fatigué, vous voyez. Je n'ai plus envie de me battre. Je voudrais dormir.

Et c'est là qu'_Il_ est arrivé. Il promettait la Mort. Il _est _la Mort. J'ai accepté. Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait à ma place ? Refuser ? Tuer à nouveau ? Et se réveiller, toujours, avec ce poids de plus en plus lourd sur le cœur ? J'ai accepté, oui. Une Mort pour un message, c'est honorable. »

« ... Un message ?... »

« Mais oui, un message ! Et un message pour vous, Commissaire. Vous n'êtes pas flatté ? Vous devriez. »

« Quel message ? »

« Oh, mais vous le savez déjà. »

« Quel. Message. »

Les mâchoires contractées, le Commissaire avait presque craché ces mots, s'efforçant visiblement de contenir la rage qui l'étreignait. Sous ce ton, le chanteur sembla pour la première fois le considérer avec un semblant d'attention, reculant légèrement son chapeau à larges bords pour observer son visage, un sourire fantôme au coin des lèvres.

« Puisque vous insistez. » Yéyé – ou peu importait son nom – se pencha en avant, laissant son sourire faner. Son couvre-chef absurde lui donnait un air encore plus inquiétant, projetant des ombres insolites sur son visage, soulignant encore sa gravité subite. « _Vous le perdrez un jour._ »

François humecta ses lèvres. Bien sûr qu'il le savait ! Ce monstre qui l'avait sauvé… Qui l'introduisait, de manière étrange, de plus en plus dans son monde… Monde d'ombres et d'animalité. Oui, il le savait, qu'il le perdrait. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais sous cette forme d'avertissement… cette phrase prenait tout un autre sens. Pour la première fois, le Commissaire comprenait que la ''Bête'', l'''Abomination'' qui venait le voir la nuit, comme un cauchemar familier, ne serait peut-être bientôt qu'un corps estropié, récupéré dans une ruelle sombre un matin comme tant d'autres. Ses poings se crispèrent. _Il ne le voulait pas._

« Et qui envoie ce message ? » grinça-t-il.

A cette question, Yéyé éclata de rire.

« Mais le Roi, bien sûr ! »

* * *

><p>La nuit qui suivit, lorsque Victor rejoignit celui que Karol appelait en raillant ''son Commissaire'', il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. L'homme était troublé, ses pensées se bousculaient en un bouillie amère qui répandait son arôme tout autour de lui, ce qui était déjà assez inhabituel pour n'importe qui, mais encore plus chez lui, qui était un modèle de calme olympien la plupart du temps, même dans la Peur la plus profonde et instinctive.<p>

_« Un problème, petit homme ? »_

D'ordinaire, les appellations incongrues dont Victor, ou plutôt, le côté sombre de Victor, aimait l'affubler déclenchaient chez le policier un pic d'agacement mais pas cette fois-là. La bouille de doute était toujours présente, se teintant d'une inquiétude inhabituelle.

« Tu connais Yéyé ? »

Le mutant se raidit. Yéyé. _L'immortel, _comme l'appelaient avec un certain respect Karol et d'autres. Le premier à avoir essayé de combattre sa nature bestiale. Celui qui s'enfermait chaque soir pour ne pas tuer, même par accident. Qui délivrait des cris déchirants, à son image. Des cris qui ne mourraient pas.

Toutes les créatures de la Nuit connaissaient Yéyé.

_« Oui. »_

« Il est mort ce midi. Juste après m'avoir remis un message. » Il faillit ajouter _''qui te concerne.'' _mais se retint au dernier instant, sans bien savoir pourquoi. Il poursuivit : « En provenance d'un certain ''Roi''. Tu as une explication ? Parce que je dois t'avouer que je suis perdu. »

François regarda du coin de l'œil la réaction du Mutant qui semblait accuser le coup en silence. Un long moment s'écoula sans qu'aucun des deux ne dise un mot.

Le mutant finit par se redresser, écoutant dans la Nuit des choses qu'il était le seul à entendre.

_« Les choses changent. »_

François sentit sa colère monter. Il commençait à en avoir sa claque de ces… ces… choses qui sortaient des phrases sibyllines avec l'air d'ignorer que quelque part, des vies étaient en jeu.

« Non, les choses ne changent pas ! » hurla-t-il. « Si elles changeaient, il n'y aurait plus de morts. Si les choses changeaient, elles deviendraient meilleures, parce qu'on ne peut pas faire _pire_ que la situation actuelle. Si les choses changeaient, vous seriez sous les barreaux. Vous seriez… vous seriez… merde, pour tout ce que je sais, vous seriez plus en _sécurité_ que vous ne l'êtes maintenant, susceptibles de mourir à chaque instant à cause d'un congénère. »

Le Mutant, cette Ombre tantôt bienveillante, tantôt menaçante avec qui il essayait maintenant depuis plusieurs nuits de communiquer se retourna lentement vers lui. Et lorsqu'il parla, ce ne fut pas le sifflement murmuré parmi les ombres auquel François était habitué. Ce fut un éraillement rauque, mais bien humain, qui pour une raison encore floue, lui arrêta le cœur durant une demi-seconde :

« Plutôt crever. »

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Donc oui, j'ai mis Mister Yéyé, j'ai pas honte. Pour ceux-celles qui ne connaîtraient pas c'est un chanteur avec sa petite chaîne sur Youtube, qui fait des covers et des morceaux originaux bien sympathiques ma foi - je pense à l'excellent "Quelqu'un de Bien" que je vous conseille si vous voulez découvrir le bonhomme. Et bref, Leze-G avait écrit un petit quelque chose par rapport à son clip "Le Cabaret Noir" et en le voyant, je me suis dit que ça collait pas mal avec l'atmosphère que j'ai voulu instaurer ici alors voilà.<strong>

**Et oui, il n'a pas vécu bien longtemps et ça ressemble très fort à un caméo honteux mais ça n'en est pas un car... heu... oh regardez, un Panda ! *disparaît pendant cette diversion subtile***

**Bref, soignez vous, lisez des fanfics et laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**

**A pluche o/**


End file.
